The last goodbye
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Will says goodbye for the first and last time to Tessa and Jem. One-shot!


**Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction for Infernal Devices and I hope you guys like it! Come read my Mortal Instruments fanfictions "Who will survive?" and "What if?". I do not own the Infernal Devices characters. Cassandra Clare does. One-shot!**

Tessa held the dagger in her hand, tears falling own from her face. The blade was stained with blood from many years ago, the blood of someone whom she had loved with her life. The dagger belonged to someone who also had a place in her heart, but only one of them is alive now. "I miss you so much Will," she whispered, clutching the dagger tightly in her hand. How she longed to hold him again, hear his laugh and jokes, see his radiant eyes and smile, his lips on hers. She missed him terribly.

Holding the blade, she took a deep breath and concentrated. She felt the change come over her and she felt her body broaden slightly and parts of her changing. She opened her eyes and saw the face of her love staring back at her. Her Will. Her beautiful Will. After all this years, she had never attempted to Change into him, fearing her pain would overwhelm her. The face staring back at her was the young boy she had fallen in love with all those years ago, back in London, the boy whom had saved her from Mortmain, the boy whom she married.

"Tessa, I've bought some groceries from the store nearby. I..." a voice started to say, the door opening behind her. She felt the person suck in his breath and she turned around to see James Carstairs, a bag of groceries in his hand. The bag dropped from his hand and he steadied himself at the door frame. "Will? Will, is that you?" he asked and Tessa was immediately transported back to the time when she had first met this other boy.

She had walked down the corridor when she had heard music coming from a room. When she opened it, Jem had mistook her for his parabatai. Will Herondale, his parabatai. She had fallen in love with both boys and Jem had proposed to her. But after the attack by automatons, Jem had been too weak to survive and was changed into a Silent Brother. She had gone on to marry Will. But after so many years after Will's death, a miracle had happened.

She felt a rush of cold air around her and she felt something enter her. Her mind seemed to be floating outside her body as it moved toward Jem, who looked white with shock and pain. "James. My parabatai," a voice said and she realized the spirit of Will must have taken over her body for a while. The other boy gasped and hugged his parabatai, tears falling from his face. For a while they comforted each other as she watched, whispering to each other. Will told him that the others are fine with him in heaven and they all missed them. Jem wept upon the news that his parents missed him too.

After a while, Tessa felt her own mind drift back to her body and when she opened her eyes, she was herself again. Drifting between her and Jem was Will, his form full like he was alive. "Will!" she cried out and she collapsed into his arms, sobbing. "My Tess. I miss you so much my love," he whispered, stroking her hair. They held each other for what seemed a long time as Jem watched, his face wet with tears. Finally they released each other.

"How are the others? Our children?" Tessa asked and Will smiled. "They are all fine and miss you. Don't worry Tess," he said and he stroked her face. The same way he did years ago. "One day we will all be together again. And it will be forever, Tess," he said. Tessa couldn't stop crying and she held onto him, whispering the emptiness without him in her life. He put a finger to her lips and she looked at him.

"I will always be with you in your heart," Will said and gently he kissed her. She leaned into the kiss, savoring every moment of it. "I love you so much, Tessa Gray," Will whispered and slowly he dissolved into nothing. Tessa collapsed to the ground and sobbed, her face in her hands.

Jem knelt next to her and held her, both of them crying over their lost of a loved one that was of many years ago. They sat there, holding onto each other, knowing that at least after all that time they still had each other. Only someone else was missing in their lives but he would always be a part of their mind and hearts.

 **Hope you guys liked the story and thanks for reading it! Please comment and review below!**


End file.
